Le seigneur du ring
by Para-San
Summary: Délire. Un combat appellé le Seigneur du Ring est organisé. Qui sera le grand champion de ce combat animé par Légolas et Eowyn ?


Le Seigneur du Ring

Ici Eowyn, en direct du combat. Je serai l'une des animatrices, et je vous présente ma collègue, Arwen !

**Vous faites erreur, Eowyn, très chère, je ne suis pas Arwen… Je suis Légolas !**

…Légolas, n'est-ce pas un nom de garçon ?

**…Mais je suis un garçon.**

…Oh ? Milles pardons. Avec vos cheveux blonds et votre visage d'ange, j'ai cru que…

**Oh, ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous… Je vous comprends d'envier ma beauté…**

………………………….Ouais…Bon…Passons au combat…

**Laissez-moi, Eowyn très chère, expliquer le but du combat. Sur ce ring devant vous combattrons les meilleurs combattants de la Terre du Milieu, et le gagnant sera déclaré le Seigneur du Ring !**

…N'est-ce pas un peu parodier le titre du livre ?

**C'était le but de l'auteure**

Je vois… Et vous Légolas, vous ne participez pas ? J'ai entendu parler de votre habileté avec un arc…

**Et risquez d'égratigner mon beau visage, ou de défaire ma coiffure ? Hors de question. Et vous, vous ne participez pas ?**

………………………..Vous l'avez dis. Ici sont réunis les meilleurs COMBATTANTS. Les femmes n'étaient pas admises.

**Je suis navré pour vous.**

Vous avez raison de l'être.

**Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ?**

Parce que vous devez me supporter sous mes mauvais jours.

**Oh. Je vois. Oh ! Voilà les premiers combattants qui montent sur le ring !**

Vous avez raison Légolas. Il s'agit de Gimli et Bilbon.

**Tiens… Il a réussit a quitter sa chaise roulante ?**

Vous êtes insupportables Légolas ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent !

**Oh ! Regardez ! Bilbon lui a fait un queue de Balrog !**

Un…quoi ?

**Un croque-en-jambe.**

Ah ! D'accord. Gimli est incapable de se lever ! Voici…Mais c'est Elrond qui monte sur le ring !

**C'est une honte ! Un elfe qui ne se soucis pas de protéger son visage ! Faut dire que le sien est déjà plissé alors…**

Légolas, encore un commentaire de ce genre et… euh… Qui est-ce ?

**Qui ? Oh, vous voulez parler de la charmante créature en maillot de bain rouge et aux nichons aussi gros que des ballons de plage ? Ma copine Paméla. Elle est sorti de son tournage d'Alerte a Malibu pour venir me faire ma manicure.**

Ohhhh ! Bilbon est hors ring ! C'est au tour de Boromir de tenter sa chance !

**Mais voyons Eowyn, c'est impossible ! Boromir est mort a la fin du premier film !**

Et pourtant, c'est bien lui !

**Mais oui ! Boromir ! Vieux frère ! …Mais… Eowyn, dites-moi pourquoi il me fait un doigt d'honneur !**

…Peut-être vous en veux t'il de l'avoir laisser mourir ?

**Enfin, je n'y suis pour rien… Quel imbécile de s'être jetté devant les flèches…**

Légolas ! Ohhhh ! Mais quel tricheur cet Boromir ! Il a tirer les oreilles d'Elrond !

**Et ! Pas touche aux oreilles, espèce d'humain malpropre !**

Je vous prierais de ne pas dire du mal de mon espèce, espèce de femmelette !

**Je vous interdit de dire du mal de moi, espèce de garçon manquer !**

Drag Queen !

**Vous même !**

_ÇA SUFFIT !_

**Oups… L'auteure…**

_Légolas, ta geule !_

**Oui m'dame…**

_Maintenant, faites cette animation comme du monde, ou je vous remplace par Gollum ! Il peut faire le travail des deux, pis il se fait payer en simple ! Bon, alors maintenant, au travail !_

…Pardon Légolas…

**…Pardon Eowyn…**

Bon… Donc… Elrond est hors compétition. Et voici… Aragorn qui entre en scène !

**…Espèce de pouilleux…**

QUOI ?COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DIRE DU MAL DE L'HOMME DE MA VIE !

**…Il m'a emprunter mon séchoir a cheveux le mois passé, et regardez-le ! Est-ce que ça parrait ? Non ! Toujours les cheveux aussi gras et sales. Pas de danger, il n'aura jamais d'aussi jolies boucles que les miennes…N'empêche que j'aimerais bien qu'il me rende Maurice-chéri…**

…Qui ?

**Mon séchoir.**

Ouf… Un instant, j'ai cru que vous disiez qu'Aragorn était gai et qu'il vous avait piquer votre amoureux…

**…J'ai l'air d'être gai ?**

…Et bien… Puisque vous ressemblez a une fille… Ohhh ! Aragorn-chéri envois Boromir au plancher ! Qui osera le défier ? Personne ? Et Aragorn est le…

**…L'homme écrasé. Un participant de dernière minute viens d'envoyer notre champion au sol.**

…

**Ne vous en faites pas Eowyn, il va bien. Et s'il est blessé, Arwen se fera un plaisir de le guérir…**

Vous êtes cruel !

**Enfin… Qui aurais cru que ce serait Bill, le champion ! Sam doit être très heureux d'être le propriétaire de ce joyeux poney !**


End file.
